


Just a little stress relief

by sgtbaarnes (Thighz), Thighz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Gabriel, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Give all these boys some relief, Light BDSM, M/M, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Stress Relief, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, sweaty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighz/pseuds/sgtbaarnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighz/pseuds/Thighz
Summary: Everyone needs a way to unwind. Jesse, Jack and Gabe have their own ways of dealing with stress.





	1. Jesse

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I decided to make this into a trilogy, so I moved everything here. You can still find them on Tumblr!
> 
> Part one is Jesse
> 
> Part two is Jack
> 
> Part Three is Gabriel
> 
>  
> 
> _Enjoy_

 

**Part One:**

**Jesse**

 

 

 

 

“ _ Goddamn it Gabe! _ ”

Jesse’s back hits the bright red mat of the training room and his head follows. Stars bloom across his vision and his hat rolls away somewhere behind him as a strong forearm presses against his diaphragm. He wheezes slightly, cracks his eyes open to glare up at his commanding officer. 

Gabe is hovering above him, beanie askew, eyes narrowed and sweat dripping down the side of his face. His blackwatch under shirt is stretched tight and damp, chest puffing away from the workout Jesse just gave him. 

“You yield, McCree?” Gabe sneers. 

Jesse tries to push up, his fingers curl around Gabe’s biceps and pushes there as well. Gabe is a solid mass between his legs and the arm at his neck tightens. He growls viciously, anger rushing through him like a drug.

“Get offfa me.” Jesse snaps, wiggling under Gabe’s hold. 

“Not until you calm the fuck down.” Gabe says while his hips secure Jesse’s to the matt, his free hand holding him up. 

Jesse takes in a harsh gulp of air, can feel the wet, sticky skin against the base of his neck. He can feel the rolling sweat falling down his hairline. Everything around him is magnified, along with the anger. The anger boils hotter than the heat under his skin. 

He drops his head back into the mat, closes his eyes. 

Jesse hears a set of boots walks towards them, stopping just at his head. When he opens his eyes again, Jack is standing above him, arms crossed over his chest. His coat is gone, leaving him in only his shirt and pants. Jesse can see the white patching in through the blond locks, the lines from squinting at computer screens and paperwork. 

“Oh goodie.” Jesse snaps, “Come to scold me, _ Strike Commander _ ?”

Jack’s eyes are a vivid blue staring down at him, face neutral. He doesn’t move a muscle, but his eyes do flick up to meet Gabriel’s, then back down to Jesse’s. 

“I just finished reading your report.” Jack states casually, “Reyes sent it to me.”

The sharp sting of betrayal sours in his stomach. Gabriel presses his weight down again, instincts probably preparing for the burst of frustration Jesse wants to let loose. The soldier can probably feel Jesse’s tension as close as they are. 

“You ain’t part of my division.” Jesse grits his teeth.

A blond eyebrow rises up fast, “I control your division, McCree.”

Damn. 

Jesse growls low in his chest, fingers digging into Gabe’s skin. Heat and nausea and anger roil through him in equal measures. 

Jack squats down at Jesse’s head and drops his arms over bent knees. He continues to give Jesse that unnerving stare. Gabe’s looking at him that way too. He doesn’t need to see the blackwatch commander to know that. He can  _ feel _ it. 

“Not every mission goes according to plan.” Jack intones, clears his throat, “You’ve been here long enough to know that by now, accidents are part of the job.”

Jesse shakes his head, swallows the thick lump forming in his throat, “Not on my watch, Commander.  _ Not me. _ ”

Gabriel snorts above him, pulls his arm back just enough that Jesse can breathe fully again, “We don’t have perfect track records either.”

They don’t understand.

Genji could have  _ died _ . 

_ Again _ , because Jesse wasn’t paying attention for just long enough-

“Stop.” Jack’s voice is firm, hard. 

Jesse swallows again and snaps his jaw shut around the complaint on the tip of his tongue. Gabe shifts between his legs, falling back to sit, his hands slide down Jesse’s chest and stops on the insides of his thighs. 

He watches Jack’s stare rise again to meet Gabriel’s, but Jesse’s afraid to follow that gaze. He’s seen enough disappointed faces through the watchpoint today and he doesn't know if he can handle Gabe’s. 

“What do you need?” The question is soft and the voice is Gabriel’s. 

Jesse glances down his chest in confusion only to find Gabe doesn’t look disappointed, merely curious. The hands on his thighs move gently over his workout sweats, slow and steady, warming Jesse’s chest. He tips his head back to look at Jack, who reaches down with a hand to card his fingers through Jesse’s sweaty mess of hair. 

The warmth quivers, breaks just a little, “What do you need from us?” Jack’s tone is quiet as well as patient. His fingers feels nice and they’re cool against Jesse’s scalp. Jesse wants to curl into a ball and sleep for days, but he knows that won’t be possible with the tiger prowling under his flesh. There’s too much bottled up inside for him to even relax awake, much less falling asleep. 

“Not gonna ask that of ya’ll.” Jesse mumbles, glancing away from Jack’s blue gaze. 

“Why not?” Gabriel huffs, “You weren’t ever shy about asking before.”

That was before-

“Didn’t want to impose.” He sounds like a child, even to his own ears. 

Jack’s lips twist into a frown, eyes narrowed down at him, “Is that why you haven’t come to us in so long?”

“Impose?” Gabriel hisses after, “Jesse,  _ we  _ asked  _ you _ to join us.” 

Jesse shrugs a shoulder, still refuses to look at either of them now, “Had a lot on my plate, I guess.”

They know he’s lying. Jesse’s good at his job, but he hasn’t ever been able to lie to either commanders face. Jack and Gabe knew their teams better than the teams knew themselves and that was an advantage they exploited. 

“We can discuss that later.” Jack grumbles, “For now, I’ll ask you again.  _ What do you need _ ?”

Jesse’s afraid to ask for it. It’s been almost a month. A month of him slinking around the watchpoint, eyes lingering on Jack and Gabe, forever in each others orbit. They moved like a well oiled machine and Jesse, well, he felt like a dry gear that refused to move. A kink in their perfect system.

He yelps when Gabriel pinches both of his thighs, “What the fuc-.”

“Answer him.”

Jesse grinds his teeth, stares pointedly up at the ceiling. His brain is telling him to push them both away and retreat to his quarters, the other part, his heart, wants to be smothered between the two of them until he doesn't know where Gabriel starts and Jack ends. 

“Jesse.” Jack murmurs, hand slipping from his hair and over the sensitive skin of his throat. Those cool fingers linger, tip his head back further with his chin and-

Jesse sighs into Jack’s kiss. Goddamn he missed it. Jack kisses slow, eager, needy. Upside down kisses are awkward as hell, but Jack’s fingers kept his head steady, mouths brushing and pulling apart. Gabe’s hands start their petting again, fingers gliding along the waistline of his pants. 

He whines into the kiss, lifts a hand to curl around the back of Jack’s neck. He tips his head just a smidge and deepens the kiss, reveling in the low, coarse groan Jack gives him for it. 

When he finally parts, Jack moves up just enough to meet Jesse’s eyes, “What do you need, Jesse?”

Jesse is powerless to them both. He’s a weak, weak man. 

“You know what I need.” Jesse replies. 

Gabe and Jack work on the same wavelength, Jesse’s sure. Once the words pass his lips, Gabe’s fingers curl into the waistband of his sweats and yank them down his legs in one smooth motion. He’s already barefoot from the wrestle, his shirt’s hanging off a chair in the corner somewhere. 

He watches Jack pull a sliver packet and a small tube from one of the compartments of his pants and nearly laughs at the sight of it. The hysterical sound almost breaks lose as Gabe pulls his underwear next, hands smoothing up the hairy expanse of his calves and thighs upon return. 

His commander reaches forward to take the items from Jack’s outstretched hand and sets them to the side. Once Jack’s hands are free, he drops them to Jesse’s chest, squeezes his pecs and flicks one of the nipples. Jesse groans, tipping his head back and watching with rapt attention as Jack thickens behind his pants. 

His own cock is rising to the occasion, Gabe’s fist wraps around it and helps it along. His body hums under the sensations, he’d gone far too long without it. 

Jack pulls him into another kiss, one hand cupping the bottom of Jesse’s jaw, the other raking nails over the rise of his chest. One catches over his nipple and Jesse shouts into Jack’s mouth, dick twitching and heat spreading across his skin. He fists his hand in Jack’s hair, turns the kiss slick and needy, bites at Jack’s mouth. 

Gabe growls from between Jesse’s legs, teeth sinking into Jesse’s thigh before soothing it with a kiss and spreading them further. Jack’s hand keeps squeezing at his pec and twisting the nipple between his fingers. It’s damn near painful, but now he understands why it drives Jack so crazy when he’s on the receiving end of it. 

His dick is  _ throbbing _ . He can feel precum leaking from the tip, pooling at the base with every jolt of pain. 

Jack gives them a chance to breath, peppers kisses down Jesse’s throat, knees hitting the ground on either side of his head. His mouth works between Jesse’s tits, each hand taking a side and pressing them together. He hums under the onslaught, leans back to mouth at the tent in Jack’s trousers. 

The strike commander shivers, bites the inside of his pec before pressing open-mouthed kisses to the nipple. He bites down, pulls, laves at it with his tongue. 

Jesse moans against the cock at his lips. His fingers clench into Jack’s neck, his arm. 

The first press of Gabe’s fingers inside him is a shock. It takes him by surprise, but his body responds like it’s been waiting. His feet dig into the mat as Gabe sinks the first two down to the knuckle, spreading them inside, stretching Jesse for what’s to come. 

“Oh hell.” Jesse mutters hoarsely, buries his face further into Jack’s crotch, takes in the scent of him, “G-gabe-.”

A wet mouth wraps around the head of his cock and a third finger enters him alongside the other two. He hisses, overwhelmed by the stimulation at his chest and between his legs. Jack doesn't stop mouthing at his chest, saliva matting the hair across his skin. The dick against his face is hot, hard like steel and Jesse wants it in his mouth. 

He  _ wants _ to be filled at both ends.  _ Needs _ the distraction. 

He gets his wish. 

Gabriel is  _ big _ , as big as Jesse nearly and thicker. He knew that. He’s seen Gabe’s dick plenty of times but having it inside is a whole other ball game. 

Jesse groans at the slow press, moves his hands between him and Jack to hurriedly unbutton Jack’s pants. Jack pulls up to help him, dick freed from within and straining in the air. Jesse grasps Jack’s hips and yanks him back down, mouth open and eager.

“That’s it.” Jack rumbles, easing his dick down Jesse’s throat, “We know what you need, Jesse.”

One of Jack’s hands resumes it’s kneading of Jesse’s tit, thumb digging into the peak, bruising it further. The harsh spike of pleasured pain is enough to bring him right to the edge of orgasm. Gabe’s hips meet his ass, retreat, slam back inside. 

Jesse howls around the cock in his mouth, can feel Jack shivering above him.

“He’s big, isn’t he, Jesse?” Jack laughs, hips pumping leisurely.

Jesse hears a slick sound, knows it’s Gabe and Jack sharing a kiss. Gabe’s moan is soft against Jack’s rougher one, his hips don’t slow down. They kiss for a long while, Jesse is too caught up in the pleasure coursing through body. He wants a kiss from Gabe, knows he’ll have to wait till after. He doesn't really want Jack’s cock out of his mouth anyhow. 

“You good, McCree?” Gabe’s voice brings him back to the normal plane for a second, dick thick and hard inside of him. 

Jesse moans happily, clenches Jack’s thigh.

“He’s fine.” Jack replies, “Doin’ good for us.” 

Jack’s cock is a heavy, warm weight on Jesse’s tongue. He tastes like warm man and something like laundry detergent. The precum is salty on his tounge, but welcome, wonderful. His throat is gonna be sore, but to hell with it. 

He doesn’t notice his own pleasure until it’s too late. Jack’s thrusts grow urgent, Gabe’s making that low, throaty rumble that means he’s close to the edge. 

Gabe wraps a warm, strong fist around Jesse’s cock and he explodes across his stomach. He didn’t realize how close he was, stimulated at so many points. His mouth tightens around Jack’s cock and Jack pulls up, comes over Jesse’s mouth, down his cheek. His dick twitches and he moans, tongue darting out to lick it up. 

“Shit.” Gabriel hisses, hips pounding away, hands tight on Jesse’s knees, “God you two look fucking  _ beautiful _ .”

Jack’s chuckle is deep and wrecked and his voice is equally so when he says, “Come inside him Gabe, he deserves it.”

Gabriel moans low and long, hips slamming tight to Jesse’s ass as the orgasm strikes. Jesse moans with him, head tipping to the side and body tingling from all the mixed sensations. 

He can breath clean air when Jack settles on his ass beside him, pulling his shirt off and helping Jesse clean up his face. 

Jesse takes in the sight of them, Jack’s gaze warm and knowing as he starts running his hands through Jesse's hair again, cock soft between his legs. Gabe’s got his forehead pressed to Jesse’s right knee, chest heaving and a maniacal grin stretched across his face.

“Goddamn that was good.” Jesse sighs.

“And you didn’t want it.” Gabriel snorts. 

“I feel like I gotta give ya’ll your space sometimes.” Jesse confesses, the fight drained out of him. He feels strung out, golden, used. He sighs a little, “You two are too busy for little ole’ me sometimes.”

Jack releases a sigh, “All you have to do is ask, Jesse.”

“Naw.” Jesse waves a hand weakly, “I’m good.”

“We don’t want you to be ‘good’.” Gabe says, “We asked you to be a part of this and we want you to  _ always _ be a part of it. Not  _ sometimes _ a part of it.”

Jesse tries to ignore the heat in his throat. Fails.

“Okay.” He croaks.

Gabe pulls out gently, lowers Jesse’s legs to the ground. The three of them get dressed in whatever clean clothes they can scrounge out from the lockers. Jesse watches Jack and Gabe share kiss that’s almost like a sigh. Jack wraps an arm around Jesse’s neck and pulls him in for one as well. 

Gabe kisses are more demanding, but no less gentle on the tail end of orgasm. Jesse mumbles into it, relaxes between their chests.

“I’m starving.” Gabe grins, pulls them both towards the door with his arms around their necks, “Who wants pizza?”

“Ugh.” Jack groans, “Please call the good one.”

“And not the one downtown that puts too many olives on their italian.” Jesse counters.

“You’re both pizza snobs.” Gabriel snorts. 

Jesse goes through the doorway with them as they banter about pizza and feels just a little bit lighter.

  
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Jack!


	2. Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack's turn! 
> 
> _Enjoy_

 

**Part two:**

**Jack**

 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel notices right away that Jack’s stress levels are through the roof. He can tell by the snappish way he barks orders at people and the furious clenching and unclenching of his dominant hand. It gives him pause, coffee mug halfway to his mouth, when Jack puts his fist through the wall at the end of the first meeting of the day.

He frowns into his mug before taking a slow sip and watching Jack twist around to gather up all of his files to leave. 

Jack’s always been a hothead, Gabriel knows that, but leading Overwatch had somewhat cooled down that ‘fight first, ask questions later’ mentality. For the most part. 

Not today though, because Jack merely shot Gabriel a scowl as he swept out of the room, no doubt heading for his office. Gabriel eyes the hole in the wall.

“Athena, send Roger down here to plaster this bad boy up.” He chugs the rest of his coffee.

“ _ Done. Anything else, commander Reyes? _ ”

“Yea.” Gabriel heads for the door, “Where’s agent McCree?”

A pause, “ _ Agent McCree is in the west training room, sir.” _

“Patch me through to him.” Gabriel pulls his communication device from his pocket, waits a bit while Athena works her magic.

“Boss man.” McCree’s sweaty visage pops up on the screen. 

Gabriel eyes the sweat slicking Jesse’s hairy chest, the towel wrapped around the back of his neck, “You at a stopping point?” 

An eyebrow goes up, “Sure, why not, got a mission?” 

“Not an official one.” Gabriel hums, boots taking him further down the watchpoint hallway, “It’s Jack.”

Jesse winces, “He in a mood again?” 

“When is he not, these days?” Gabriel mutters to himself, but nods for Jesse to see.

“Ambush?” Jesse tips his head to the side, sweat drenched hair nearly obscuring his face and the horribly unkempt beard.

Gabriel nods again, “Our room. Ten minutes.”

Jesse gives a sharp salute and the call ends.

“Athena.” Gabriel walks past Jack’s office, can hear nothing beyond the door, “Give Morrison a reason to go back to his room.” 

“ _ Any preference to the emergency? _ ”

“Make it good. You’ve got ten minutes to convince him.” Gabriel detours to their bedroom, well, technically it’s Jack’s quarters. He  _ is _ the leader of Overwatch and that comes with a massive room and a bed big enough to fit three. 

Jesse is already there when Gabriel arrives. He’s stepping out of the bathroom, steam following him and wearing nothing but the towel he’s furiously drying his hair with. He shoots Gabriel a grin when the door clicks shut behind him. 

“Jack ain’t with ya?” Jesse tosses the towel over one of the chairs and sidles up against Gabriel’s chest. 

Gabriel lifts an eyebrow down at him, “He’ll be here soon.” 

“What’s the plan?” Jesse’s fingers are warm, calloused as they tug up the hem of Gabriel’s uniform shirt and slip along the edge of his pants. Awareness spikes across his skin and lust stirs low in his belly. 

“I want him  _ weak _ .” Gabriel lowers his mouth to Jesse’s, snags the bottom lips between his teeth. Jesse gasps sharply, hands curling into the skin of Gabriel’s hips, “I want him incoherent and so strung out he can’t walk for the rest of the day.” 

Jesse’s body shivers against his, hard line meeting hard line and Gabriel twists a hand in Jesse’s hair. It’s still wet and the water slides cool down Gabriel’s wrist. He yanks it back, devours Jesse’s mouth just as the door to their room slides open with a metallic hiss. 

“Athena said there was an emergency.” Jack’s voice sounds none too pleased, but Gabriel doesn’t care. He breaks from Jesse’s mouth and the cowboy grins, glances around Gabriel’s shoulder to look at Jack. Gabriel can only imagine the disappointed frown, the crease between his eyes, arms crossed over his considerably ample chest. 

“The emergency is in my pants, darlin’.” Jesse’s grin is salacious and Gabriel gives a vicious twist of his hair as retaliation. 

Jack snorts, “I’m going back to my office.”

“Not so fast, Morrison.” Gabriel releases Jesse, turns his body just enough to catch Jack’s back. The strike commander pauses, hand hovering over the keypad. 

“I have work to do.” Jack insists, but his shoulders are tense and Gabriel doesn’t need to see the expression on his face to know it’s twisted and tired. 

“If you're still feeling up to work after we’re done with you. Fine.” Gabriel says, “But right now, we’re taking you over to that bed and the only thing you’re going to think about is who you want inside of you first.” 

There’s a twitch in Jack’s shoulder, a slight shift in his posture. 

Jesse ends up being the one to lead Jack to the bed. Gabriel toes of his boots and sheds his shirt quickly, watching Jesse, fully naked and dick rising, yank Jack to the bed by the lapels of his blue coat. Their kissing is nothing short of lewd, tongues tangling out in the open and Jack making these throaty, deep sounds in his chest. Gabriel’s own dick takes notice, quickly and without remorse. 

Jack shoves Jesse down onto the bed and Gabriel slips up behind Jack, curling his hands around the front of the coat and pulling it free. It slips down Jack’s arms and he leaves it on the floor to focus on the rest of Jack’s gear. 

Before long, Jesse’s digging around in the bedside table for lube and Jack has Gabriel pressed into the pillows. Jack tastes like stale coffee and whatever sweet thing he ate for breakfast. His hands are warm on Gabriel’s neck, his dick hard and insistent against Gabriel’s belly. He watches Jesse slip over Gabriel’s legs, settling on his thighs and one hand rubbing into Jack’s hips. 

Jesse kisses along Jack’s shoulder, hand retreating and the soft click of the lube bottle ramping Gabriel’s up higher. He growls into Jack’s mouth, bites his lip in the same manner he bit at Jesse’s earlier. 

“Who you want first, sugar?” Jesse mumbles and judging by the soft, hoarse hiss against Gabriel’s lips, his fingers found Jack’s hole. 

Jack groans deep and long, breaks from Gabriel’s mouth to suck a bruise into his neck. Gabriel sweeps his hands up and down Jack’s thighs, “Answer him, Jackie.” 

Jack’s swallow is audible, “Both.” 

Gabriel’s eyebrows shoot up and Jesse moans into the skin of Jack’s spine, “Hell, darlin’ ya can’t just say somethin’ like that.” 

Jack’s body hitches as another finger enters him and Gabriel can  _ hear _ it. Wet, squelching sounds and Jack’s soft pants into his neck. His dick twitches against the warm swell of Jack’s ass. Jesse’s hand wraps around it without warning and Gabriel hisses, nails digging into Jack’s skin. 

“Think he can take both of us, Gabe?’

Jack huffs against Gabriel, “Don’t insult me.” 

“He can.” Gabriel assures, nudging at Jack’s face, “You’ll be good for us, right Jack? You think taking us both will dislodge that stick that got rammed up your ass this morning?”

Jack lifts up, hands pressed on either side of Gabe’s shoulders and scowls, “ _ No _ .” He leans forward and kisses Gabriel, slow, easy and then without warning, bites down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. Gabriel’s arousal spikes and twists so violently he almost comes and his hand reaches between them to tighten in warning around Jack’s dick. 

Jack’s chuckle is dark as his tongue licks away the blood, “I  _ know _ it will.” 

“Goddamn.” Jesse hisses from his spot at Jack’s back. 

Jack’s face twists into something painful as Jesse’s hand slams inside again. He releases a strangled sound and Gabriel grins, “Too many?” 

Jesse chuckles, and Gabriel can feel his hand twist, wrist brushing his dick, “We’re both pretty big, darlin’. Dunno if you can handle us both.” Gabriel watches Jesse give a nonchalant shrug, “Perfectly content with us takin’ turns.” 

Jack shakes his head and bites at his lip, red and puffy from Gabriel’s abuse of it earlier, “No.” His chest puffs out, “I  _ need _ both of you.” 

Gabriel pauses, frown dropping as he meets Jesse’s eyes over Jack’s shoulder. Jesse’s hand twists again, gentler, and he nuzzles at Jack’s neck, “Alright, sugar. Alright.” 

A few minutes later, Jack’s whining when Jesse’s fingers slip free and the cowboys hand is coating Gabriel’s dick in lube. Gabriel pushes his legs up just enough for Jesse to settle comfortably, Jack leans over to curl his hands into the headboard. Gabriel wants Jack’s nipples in his mouth, but he knows that’s not what Jack needs right now. Later, maybe. 

He reaches around and pulls Jack’s cheeks apart, meets those blue eyes hovering above him. They widen when Jesse enters first, the first couple of thrusts pulling soft moans free from Jack’s chest. Gabriel’s stomach quivers in anticipation, but he waits patiently for Jack to get use to Jesse first. Then a hand wraps around the base of his dick and Jack’s stretched hole and Jesse’s blood-hot dick come into contact with the tip of his. Gabriel hisses, fights to keep his eyes open as Jack pushes back and his own hips rise to meet him. 

They barely fit. 

Jack’s mouth is open wide, chest heaving, thighs shaking under Gabriel’s forearms. A quick glance to his hands show white knuckles and straining wrists. 

“So good.” Jack mutters, damn near choking around the words. 

“Sexiest fuckin’ thing we’ve ever done.” Jesse grunts, dick sliding against Gabriel’s. 

It’s hot, overwhelming. Gabriel’s barely holding it together and Jack isn’t doin’ too hot either. His breathing is labored, eyes nearly glazed over from the feeling. 

“ _ Move. _ ” Jack finally hisses and they don’t disappoint him. 

Gabriel uses his thighs to guide Jesse’s hips and together, they move slow, deliberate. Jack hisses with every thrust and a garbled version of both Jesse and Gabriel’s names spill out. His chest is flushed bright red, mouth moving frantically to form words that he doesn’t have the breath to form. It’s  _ gorgeous.  _

“Look at you.” Gabriel whispers between them, chest going tight with emotion when Jack’s baby blues crack open to stare at him, “You both feel amazing,  _ cariño _ .” He pulls Jack’s ass wider, thrusts in a little harder and both Jesse and Jack shout, “Squeeze his tit, McCree.” Gabriel growls, “He’s been good for us.” 

“He has.” Jesse grunts out and does as Gabriel asks, hand slapping out and down over Jack’s right pec. He kneads the flesh, tweaks the nipple and Jack snarls, dick spilling precum over Gabriel’s belly. 

None of them are going to last much longer of that he’s sure. The fire burns hot at the base of Gabriel’s dick and each thrust of their hips grows frantic with every passing second. His thighs are burning from the strain of holding Jesse upright, the orgasm is chasing the tail end of the pain. 

Jesse shakes his head, bites down into Jack’s shoulder, “Aw hell, fucking,  _ shit _ .” And he’s coming, shouting around the bite and hips still pumping. 

Gabriel uses the last of his strength to increase his pace and deepen the thrusts before Jesse goes soft. Jack’s head tips back, eyes wide and mouth open, “I-I’m- _ Fuck _ -I’m-.” He’s going to be loud and Gabriel knows it. 

The base isn’t as soundproof as they think it is and Gabriel snarls, “Cover his fucking mouth, Jesse.” 

Jesse does as he’s told and Jack screams around the hand, dick spraying profusely across Gabriel’s chest. He follows right after, and the orgasm is like a whip as his toes curl into the blankets. They ride out the shakes together, panting breaths and weak grins. 

Jack’s arms shake as he lowers them from the headboard, all but collapses on Gabriel’s chest. Gabriel welcomes the weight with a soft laugh, but winces when Jesse pulls out and in doing so, the sensitive skin of his dick rubs out as well. 

“I’m dead.” Jesse mumbles, forehead pressed against Jack’s back.

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Gabriel snorts, curling an arm around Jack’s back. Jesse slips off of Gabriel’s thighs and he uses the freedom to roll Jack onto the bed. Jack grins sleepily at the two of them and they both share a soft kiss with their pliant leader. 

Jesse follows him into the bathroom to get cleaned up and Gabriel yanks him into a kiss of their own. The cowboy melts into him, mouth open and eager.

“Thanks.” Gabriel mumbles into the kiss.

“Anytime, commander.” Jesse grins, “Anything for my two favorite bosses.” 

Gabriel slaps his ass as Jesse leaves the bathroom, wet rag for Jack in hand, “We better be your  _ only _ favorite bosses, McCree.” 

Jesse winks over his shoulder and disappears to their bedside. 

Later, much later, when Jack is up and coherent again, he leads the last meeting of the day with a secret smile and a less bitchy air.

And if Gabriel hides a smile of his own behind his coffee mug, well then, that’s between the three of them, isn’t it?

  
  
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Gabriel!


	3. Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gift for the lovely Pasic! The long overdue stress relief for Gabriel.
> 
>  **Additional Warnings** : Bottom Gabriel, Voyeurism 
> 
> _Enjoy_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jack gets very few chances to indulge; and by indulge, he means he gets to choose what they do together and no one questions him. It’s rare, because Jack likes his placement. He likes the cozy balance they’ve settled into over the years and it’s very,  _ very _ rare that he puts his foot down on something.

It happens on a Wednesday.

Jack looks up from his paperwork when Athena alerts him to the return of Gabriel’s infiltration unit. He can see them on the cameras, marching through the halls, still in full gear and clearly heading to disarm and shower.

He watches closely as Jesse eyes Gabriel’s rigid posture from the rear of the unit. Jack knows both of them well enough to spot the concern on Jesse’s bearded features. His fingers are curled around the edge of his belt and his gaze flickers to the three other agents walking the long walk between them.

Gabe looks like someone nailed a peice of  two by four to his back. He looks angry, stressed.

Jack sets his paperwork down gently and watches them disappear into the next room. He taps a finger over the signature on the form between his palms, continuing to monitor the cameras.

Gabriel snaps at two of the agents and they both flinch and scatter.

Jesse intervenes with a quick smile and a jolly wave of his hand as Gabriel whirls around and beings to disarm.

“Athena.” Jack clears his throat.

“ _ Yes _ ?” She pipes in.

“Please let Commander Reyes and agent McCree know that I’ll be in our quarters at 8pm sharp and to not be late.”

“ _ As you wish _ .” She pauses, “ _ Would you like me to place a Do not disturb alert for anyone wishing to search for you after that time _ ?”

Jack leans back in his chair, “If you don’t mind.”

“ _ Not at all. Done. Anything else _ ?”

“That’ll be all, thank you.”

He checks the clock on his desk and it’s forty minutes to eight. Now would be a good time for him to get a headstart in case Gabriel is in an  _ extra _ bad mood and decides to show up early. Not that Jack will complain, but - hm.

Jack rises from his chair and finishes shuffling paperwork around. He puts the signed sheets in a little box for the secretary and puts the rest in a locked drawer at his desk.

“Athena. Lock door.” Jack orders as he slips out of his office, “No one but Terra is allowed inside.”

The door clicks and beeps as the lock engages and Jack makes his way down the hallways to the domestic part of the base. Genji sends him a half wave as they pass in the hallway and it’s obvious he’s just woken up and is heading to the range. It’s not unusual for Genji to take graveyard missions, so seeing him leave in the evening is normal.

Jack finally arrives at his room.

The bed is still a mess, which means Jesse was the last one to get out of bed this morning and Gabriel wasn’t concerned with making it himself. Jack chuckles and moves around the room, arranging the bed sheets into some semblance of out of the way and setting his comfy desk chair a few feet from the edge.

He takes a quick shower, not that he’ll need it for what he has planned, but just in case.

The room is still empty when he gets out, so he pulls on a pair of sweatpants and a one of Gabriel’s hoodies and makes himself comfortable in the chair.

And then he waits.

  
  
  


\-----------

  
  


Jesse hopes to the high heavens that Jack has a plan, because his Commander is in dire need of  _ something _ . He isn’t sure as to what, but Jack knows their moods and he’ll bet his last dime that Jack was watching them after the mission wrapped up.

Athena had been a bright, cheery presence in the showers as Jesse soaped up and washed away the grime from the quick recon. He’d offered a ‘helping hand’ to Gabriel, who looked like he was going to snap the soap bar in half about mid-way through the shower. Gabe had turned him down with a gruff ‘maybe later’ and then went right back to washing his balls.

So Jesse was pretty sure Gabe was in need of more than just Jesse’s hand.

“You going to tell me what’s eatin’ you?” Jesse tries for easy going.

Gabriel doesn’t slow his pace, “Not right now. No.”

“Are you hoping Jack isn’t going to notice your black cloud.” Jesse swirls a finger above Gabe’s head at the metaphorical cloud.

“ _ Jack _ better be on our bed ass in the air and waiting.” Gabe grounds out, punching in the code for the room.

Oh, no there’s an image.

Jesse feels the grin form on his face and Gabe elbows him as the door slides open.

Well, Jack is definitely  _ not _ ass up on the bed. A shame, really.

He looks mighty comfy in his desk chair though, loungin’ with a pad braced against a sweat-pants covered thigh. The room is dark and when Jack glances up at them, his sharp features are illuminated by the blue light from the screen.

Gabriel comes to slow halt as Jesse glances towards Jack, who lowers the pad to rest completely on his leg.

“Welcome home.” Jack gives them a smile.

Jesse’s stomach swoops pleasantly.

Jack tilts his head just a hair, forefinger tapping the edge of the screen, “You look tense, Gabe.”

“And you don’t look naked. Tell me something I don’t know.” Gabe’s fingers curl into the plain slacks he’d changed into after the showers. His knuckles bunch up the fabric and the muscles in his biceps and forearms strain.

“Jesse.” Jack catches his eye.

“Yea, doll?” Jesse’s mouth his dry and his veins are singing with anticipation. He knows that look. That hot blue stare and the perfect posture and the firm, ‘don’t ask question me’ tone of voice.  _ Jack’s _ in command tonight.  _ Jack _ calls the shots.

They’re just in it for the ride.

“Strip him.” Jack orders.

Jesse knows better than to argue. He walks around to Gabe’s front and gives the man a weak smile, “You good?”

Gabe’s eyes are on Jack, but the scowl is gone and now he just looks - lost. Still tense around the shoulders and jaw clenched, but just like Jack and Jesse before him, he knows they’re going to take care of him. Whatever bees in his bonnet; Jack and Jesse’s going to do whatever it takes to sooth that rigid frame until Gabe’s a plaint, gorgeous mess in their bed.

Jesse sets his hands on Gabe’s hips, thumbs lifting the material of his shirt to smooth along the skin. It’s warm from the shower and still a little sticky from the heat of the quick walk between there and here. He curls his fingers around the edge of the shirt and Gabe doesn’t resist as he pulls it up his chest and over his head. It falls to the ground at Jesse’s feet, forgotten.

There’s a dark bruise forming on Gabe’s left shoulder and the usual tick mark white scars from his years in service. Jesse smooths a hand over the bruise and down over a rounded pec, flicking the nipple and drawing brown eyes to meet his own.

He goes for the beanie next, pulling it off from the back and dropping it at Gabe’s heels. Black hair fluffs up in the wake, curling from the recent shower. It makes his fearsome Commander look just a little more human.

Jesse chances a glance at Jack, who is watching them with a warm gaze and a half smile.

“You just going to watch tonight?” Jesse asks.

Jack dips his chin in a nod, “You can both take care of me in the morning.”

Gabe looks like he’s about to protest, but Jack holds up a hand, “You’re in Jesse’s hands tonight. You follow my orders and Jesse’s going to treat you right.”

Jesse hums and curves his hands around Gabe’s waist, “I always do.”

Gabe scowls at him, “I’m not stressed.”

“No.” Jack agrees, “But you are tense. Something happened and you’ve obviously unwilling to tell anyone what. So.” He waves a hand for Jesse to continue and he does so by flicking the buttons of Gabe’s pants open, “We’re going to take you apart and put you back together and maybe you’ll give us an answer later.”

Gabe glances at the floor with a frown.

Jesse unzips the pants and bites into his lip when he sees Gabe’s already half-hard in his boxers. He doesn’t waste a second putting his hand around it and enjoying the soft, hitched groan Gabe rewards him with. Jack hums in response.

He slides down to his knees as he pulls Gabe’s pants down around his ankles. Then he unties the boots, pulls off the socks, and tosses the pants somewhere unimportant. He puts his mouth to the bulge in Gabe’s boxers and wraps his hands around the back of massive thighs and holds on for dear life.

Gabe’s fingers dive into his hair and a hiss follows as long fingers take a firm grip and tug. Jesse moans against his cock, eyes fluttering shut and his own dick swelling behind the fly of his pants.

Jack’s socked foot glides along his thigh, “Good.” God, his voice could get Jesse off right then and there. That  _ voice _ . The one Jesse pretends doesn’t give him a chub everytime Jack opens his goddamn mouth during a meeting. Gabe’s no better either, the cock under his mouth jerks when Jack speaks and doesn’t that just send another ripple of pleasure down Jesse’s spine.

“Keep going.” Jack encourages, toes finding their way between Jesse’s thighs and pushing down against his erection.

Jesse’s thighs tremble and he hurries to pull Gabe’s boxers down and off. He puts his hands right back where they were and exhales against the long, thick swell of Gabe’s cock. Gabe’s hand twists in his hair, tipping his head back. Jesse opens his eyes as Gabe uses his free hand to grip the base of his dick and push it against his bottom lip.

He opens for it with practiced ease, groaning as it slips in and rests, heavy and warm, on his tongue.

Jack gives a low, throaty groan in response.

Gabe’s thighs are straining under Jesse’s hands, but it doesn’t stop him from fucking Jesse’s mouth. Long, slow strokes, never going too deep and only just enough to tease. Gabe’s teasing  _ himself _ . The bastard. He knows Jack will crack out and order for Jesse to do just that.

Jesse narrows his eyes.  _ Smartass _ .

Gabe just smirks down at him and rubs the tip of his cock over the bow of Jesse’s top lip.

It gets him going, just like it always does. Gabe knows how to play them both like a fiddle, Jack knows it too, so it’s not a surprise when he barks, “Gabe. Bed.”

Gabe retreats, just like that. Leaving Jesse kneeling on the floor to watch him pad over the carpet and pause at the edge of Jack’s massive bed.

Jesse looks over to Jack for guidance.

Jack reaches forward and grips his chin, pulling him closer until their lips meet in a slick, open-mouthed kiss.

It doesn’t last long and Jesse’s poor, excited heart sighs as Jack kisses the edge of his mouth and whispers, “Eat him out.” Blue eyes flick up past Jesse’s head and a smirk pulls at the corners.

Jack is not playing around tonight. No siree.

Jesse rises, following in Gabe’s footsteps and divesting himself of his clothes along the way. 

Gabe lifts an eyebrow as he approaches, but Jesse doesn’t give him an explanation. He puts his hands on either side of Gabe’s jawline and brings him in for a kiss, sweet at Jack’s own had been and giving the older man a taste of what he doesn’t get to touch until dawn.

Gabe moans, arm wrapping around Jesse’s waist until their chests are flush. The kiss lasts for a while. Jesse can feel their cocks brushing and the heat and sweat of skin-on-skin sticking the hair to his chest.

He breaks free after a while and mutters, “Get on the bed and bend over fer me.”

Gabe lifts an eyebrow, “What?”

Jesse slides a down Gabe’s spine and rests two fingers in the crack of Gabe’s ass, “Our esteemed leader wants me to show you a good time-.” He tugs at Gabe’s bottom lip with his teeth and gives it a lick, “With my mouth.”

Gabe glare may look fierce, but the twitching of his cock against Jesse’s is a fine tell.

“So bend over for our darlin’, yea?” Jesse rubs at the base of Gabe’s throat, “Let’s show him a good time.”

And just like that, Gabe does. He crawls onto the bed, side facing Jack and settles down, knees spread across the sheets and elbows holding his upper body up.

Jesse smooths a palm from ass to shoulder, following Gabe onto the bed and parking his knees at the rear.

Oh his commander has an ass on him. Not as good as Jack’s flush, round cheeks, but enough that Jesse’s mouth waters at the thought of putting his skills to good use.

Speaking of Jack; Jesse shoots him a questioning look and the blonde only smiles serenely in return, waving a hand in a ‘go ahead’ motion.

So Jesse does as he’s told, pulls Gabe’s cheeks apart and gets to work.

Gabe practically vibrates under his hands, a hoarse curse and a shout following the placement of Jesse’s mouth. He can only imagine what Gabe’s doing, forehead on the bed, fingers tearing at the sheets. Jack’s heated stare and the hard-on pushing at the fabric of his sweatpants.

Jesse sucks and licks and unravels Gabriel with every motion. With every finger brushed under the base of his tongue, with every dig of his nails into his thighs.

Gabe responds just as Jesse’s expects:

“Is that the best you can do, McCree?”

And Jesse rewards him by reaching around to their pillows and finding the Lube (thank you Jack). He slicks up a finger, puts his tounge back where it was and slips a finger knuckle deep behind it.

“God -  _ yes _ -.” Gabe snarls, “Another.”

“Slow down.” Jack’s voice sends Jesse’s blood rushing south again, if that’s even possible at this point.

Gabe growls in Jack’s direction, “Fuck you.”

“You think I don’t know?” Jack leans forward slowly and Jesse presses his finger in to the root, “He goes any faster and you’re going to come.”

Gabe struggles against the sheets, not denying it, but not losing his temper either. Jesse twists his finger and the man snarls into the sheets, muffled and frustrated.

“Can he come more than once?” Jesse keeps up a steady motion between finger and tongue, enjoying the hell out of the entire thing.

Jack scoffs, “Of course he can.”

Jesse hums against Gabe’s hole, “Then lemme wring him out, doll.”

There’s silence from Jack’s end for a few minutes. Jesse doesn’t stop his motions and Gabe seems to be stifling his sounds out of pure spite.

“Give him another.” Jack agrees.

Jesse does, adding a little more lube and sending a second finger in alongside the first.

“Jesse’s big, Gabriel.” Jack’s closer than Jesse remembers. His voice is gravel and dust after an explosion and it’s doing bad things to his own dick.

Gabe’s ass tightens around his fingers.

“You’ve seen me take him.” Jack murmurs, “He stretches you wide and it’s all you’ll feel for  _ days _ .”

“Doll - Jack -.” Jesse warns, “ _ I’m _ gonna lose it if you don’t -.”

But Jack’s eyes are locked with Gabriel’s, who is biting into his bottom lip and pushing back against Jesse’s fingers. One of Gabe’s hands seems to be trying to reach across the bed, to touch Jack. Jesse doesn’t blame him. He’d love to get his paws on Jack too.

“Jesse -.” Jack’s eyes dart to the left and Jesse knows he’s watching Gabe’s cock strain twoards the bed, leaking pre-cum and  _ nearly _ \- “Give him another.”

Jesse slips a third in and Gabe lets out a string of cuss words with Jesse’s name peppered in the mix. He also arches his back in a painful curve, ass flexing around Jesse’s fingers and that’s how he knows Gabe’s coming.

Jack’s  _ watching _ it too. Staining their bed, ropes of it probably. Jesse mourns their bedsheets and the agony of not getting to see it happen in real time.

Gabe pants under him, a fist beating at the bed and a steady ‘Fuck you Jack -  _ Fuck _ -.’ repeating as Jesse keeps on stretching him.

Jack leans back in his chair again, still ignoring his erection and sliding his gaze over to Jesse again, “I want him liquid, Jesse.”

“Yes sir.” Jesse gives a sloppy salute with his metal hand and pulls his fingers free.

Gabe sends him the finger over his shoulder.

Jesse pats his ass, “You love this. Don’t lie.”

Gabe’s shoulders slump forward, but he doesn’t reply. It’s answer enough.

Gabe  _ needs  _ this.

That Jesse knows.

  
  
  


\------------

  
  


Jack’s seen Gabe a thousand different ways over the years. They’ve been together a long,  _ long _ time.

Adding Jesse always felt right.

So seeing them like this, spread out on Jack’s bed, is a rare, beautiful treat.

Jack’s not even upset that he’s not somewhere in the mix. He’s perfectly content to watch, to enjoy.

Jesse’s hands are just as eager to touch Gabe as they are when they’re on Jack. Big and gun-calloused and tanned from the sun. Jack knows those hands as well as he knows his own and Gabe’s just as receptive to that sure touch.

His body follows where Jesse roams, ass pushing back against the cock resting between his cheeks. He’s a sight, even in the muted darkness. All muscle and power. Lethal in ways Jack is not, could never be. It’s always been attractive. Jack doubts he’ll ever  _ stop _ being attracted to the power Gabe emits.

Jesse slicks up his cock and pushes inside. Gabe’s eyes are locked with Jack’s, narrowed and defiant even as he submits wholly to both of them.

Jesse peppers kisses up Gabe’s spine, muttering slurred, honeyed words against the skin, hips surging. Gabe rolls back into every thrust, never breaking Jack’s gaze. It’s intoxicating and his cock is begging him for relief.

But this isn’t about him.

It’s about Gabe and making sure Gabe lets go of whatever tension he’s carrying.

Because this is what they do. This is how they handle being soldiers and falling in love and flaring tempers.

Stress was a demon to them all.

Gabe reaches out across the bed again and this time, Jack doesn’t have the heart to deny him touch. Their fingers curl together on top of the sheets, Jesse’s eyes don’t miss the motion and he grins and picks up the pace.

Jack watches Jesse fuck the tension right out of Gabe’s body. Gone is the rigid back, held together by pure rage and spite. It’s now loose and arching into every slap Jesse’s hips make against his ass. His arms are barely holding him up.

Jack could come from the sight alone.

But he tempers it down, squeezing Gabriel’s hand and watching both men undulate in perfect unison.

“He’s big.” Gabe cracks a smile.

“Bigger than you.” Jack matches the smile, eyes glancing over to watch Jesse’s cock disappear inside him. 

“Not as good as you though.” Gabe brings Jack’s hand to his mouth, presses wet, warm kisses along the knuckles.

“Hey.” Jesse’s laugh is shakey, his hips pumping steady and powerful. He won’t last much longer and Jack’s stomach shivers.

“Liquid, Jesse.” Jack repeats, pulling his hand back across the bed and settling low in the chair, “Don’t hold back.”

And  _ oh _ he doesn’t.

Jesse drops his fists on either side of Gabe’s head and shoves inside.

Gabe’s head drops back on Jesse’s shoulder, mouth wide and hands clawing at the sheets. The only sounds he makes are shouts, rough and gritting as Jesse drills his hips into the mattress.

Jesse growls against his neck, words Jack can’t hear, but he knows that silver-tongue personally. The cowboy has a mouth on him that could make anyone come just from a casual conversation and Gabriel is no exception.

“Come on, Gabe.” Jesse licks a stripe up that bent neck, “Jack wants a show. Jack wants to watch you to come on my cock.”

Gabe  _ whines _ .

Jack’s only heard that sound a handful of times in their entire relationship. Hearing it now, when Gabe needs that release the most, burns so good.

“That’s it.” Jesse drops a hand down to Gabe’s dick and strokes once.

Gabe slams a hand against the headboard and snarls. The wood cracks with the force and Jack  _ almost _ erupts in his goddamn pants.

Jesse lets out a strangled, “Holy fucking  _ shit _ -.” and curls over Gabe’s back, hips tight to his ass as he comes.

And like a storm, the two men on the bed fall out. Exhausted. Depleted. Gone as soon as it came.

Jack watches Jesse clean Gabe up and coerce him into the bathroom to wash down. While they do that, Jack changes the sheets and takes slow, steady breaths to will down the hard-on in his pants.

Jesse and Gabe come back in and Jack finds himself sandwiched between two very warm, very wonderful bodies. Gabe pulls him up against his chest, wide palms running down his arms and the clean, sweaty scent of him lulling Jack to sleep.

Jesse curls up at his back, kisses his shoulders, leans over and exchanges a kiss with Gabe.

Jack drops his forehead to Gabe’s collarbone and passes out.

  
  


\-------

  
  


Gabe wakes sore and physically worn out.

He rolls over onto his back, squinting at the ceiling as it comes into focus. There’s a heavy weight on his left side and it’s no surprise that the gravely snores belong to Jack. He smiles and presses a kiss against the blonde locks, closing his eyes and enjoying the throb in his hips.

“Yer up.” The bathroom door closes with a click.

Gabe turns his head to see Jesse walking out in red boxers and wearing a nervous smile.

“Figured you’d need some water.” Jesse motions to the three bottles on the side table, “Jack doesn’t normally get that demandin’ and I went pretty rough -.”

Gabe adjusts to where he’s sitting up. Jack grumbles and rests his head on one of Gabe’s thighs. The blonde slumbers on while he reaches over and snags a bottle, downing it in one go.

“You did good.” Gabe leans against the headboard, “Jack was right. I needed it.”

“That mean you going to tell us what happened?” Jesse takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

Gabe’s gaze drops to Jack’s head. He rakes his fingers through the graying locks, thumbs at his temple and swallows, “Someone put a hit on him.”

A curse, “Again?”

Gabe nods, “This mission - was a lead on finding out who it was. Where it was going to go down.”

Jesse rubs at the bridge of his nose, “And we learnt fuck all.”

“Exactly.” Gabe mutters.

“You going to tell him?” Jesse ventures, “Cuz boss, you can’t keep doin’ this on yer own. He’s going to find out we’ve been doing this.”

“When he wakes up.” Gabe promises, “We’ll tell him.”

“He’s gonna be right pissed.” Jesse snorts, grabbing for his own water bottle and sucking half of it down.

Gabe chuckles, “Of course he will.” He points between the two of them, “But then you and I, we’re going to lay him out and show him  _ why _ we kept it from him.”

Because losing Jack isn’t an option.

And Gabe’s willing to be a tension ridden fucker for the rest of his life if that’s the cost.

  
  


\-------

  
  


Jack spends his morning with his thighs wrapped around Gabe’s head and Jesse breathing sugar-sweet promises against his mouth.

He couldn’t ask for a better reward.

And much later, after Gabe’s fucked him in the shower and Jesse wrestled him down over the desk, he can finally leave the two of them to sleep. They deserve it.

Jack hesitates at the door to his room, glancing back to the two men passed out in his bed. Gabe’s got his arm tucked under the pillow and Jesse’s metal arm is slumped across his hips.

“Athena. Make sure no one disturbs them.” He watches his door close with a hiss.

“ _ Done _ .” She replies, “ _ Interrogation room 5 is ready for you _ .”

“Genji already there?” Jack starts down the hallways.

“ _ He is. _ ” She confirms.

Genji doesn't disappoint.

By the time Jack wraps his hands and slips into the room, Genji is holding a frightened man down in the chair. His mouth his wrapped and his legs are and arms are strapped down with zipties.

“Hello.” Jack greets, “I hear you’re the one responsible for ordering hits on the Overwatch commanders.”

The man shakes his head wildly.

Genji’s grip on his shoulder tightens and the man whimpers, “Do not lie to him.” A nod comes right after.

Jack reaches forward, tipping the mans chin up, “Not so hard to admit the truth, is it? Considerably less painful.” He grins, “Genji’s very good with a sword.”

Another whimper.

Jack leans back against the table, setting one ankle over the other, “Now.” He waves a hand in the mans direction, “You see. Normally I wouldn’t put much stock in second-rate hitmen, but you’ve managed to stress out an unstressable man and that -.” Jack shakes his head with a sigh, “That just won’t do.”

He nods at Genji, who unsheaths his sword and presses it at the base of the man's neck.

Jack leans forward.

“Tell me their names.”

  
  
  
  


 

 

**End**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the continued support, comments, and kudos!


End file.
